Unexpected Life
by ShiningStarlight2011
Summary: After having a romantic night together, Edward leaves Bella. Bella takes off to Alaska with a secret that is only known to the Denali's and Carlisle. What will happen now for our favorite couple? Bella/Edward Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett Carlisle/Esme


A/N: I really really love Twilight and after reading a story called 'Arranged Marriage' by rockymickey I was inspired to write my own. I really hope you guys review and let me know what you think.  
>Also check out my other stories, I have one for Hellcats and I haven't gotten any reviews for it yet.<br>Enjoy the first chapter and please review! :)

"Talking" - actually having a conversation.

'thinking' - person with the thoughts only has it.

Pairing for this story:

Bella/Edward

Rosalie/Emmett

Alice/Jasper

Carlisle/Esme

Angela/Ben

Charlie/Sue

Leah/Jacob

Chapter one: Introduction

Bella POV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm currently 18 years old and have a daughter named Rosalina Alexandra Mason Cullen, and yes she is Edwards daughter.  
>I gave her the name Rosalina because of Rosalie and Alice, I knew Rosalie always wanted kids and Alice was my best friend. I call my daughter Alina instead of Rosalina because it fits her very well.<p>

I guess your probably wondering what happened and how I got pregnant, well I'll explain that now:

On my eighteenth birthday, Edward and I had a romantic date and ended up making love that night.  
>It was both our first times and I loved it. He didn't want to have sex before marriage but at the time it was the right moment and it happened.<p>

A few weeks later, I discovered that I was pregnant and I was going to tell him that same day.  
>He took me into the woods and broke up with me before I could even object and about my pregnancy.<br>I was extremely heartbroken but I kept going with life because of our child growing inside me.

I had enough credits in High School to graduate early so I did. I remembered the Cullens mentioning a coven in Alaska,  
>the Denali's. I went there and came across Eleazar, I explained to him about my situation with the Cullens and now being pregnant with a half vampire child. I moved in with them and only kept in contact with Angela and my dad Charlie from then on. I met the Denali sisters and they accepted me right away, Tanya was jealous of me for having Edward but happy for me still.<br>Eleazar and I talked and agreed that it would be best to involve Carlisle, seeing he was a doctor and could keep up with the pregnancy better than anyone could. When Carlisle arrived he was shocked to see me and about being pregnant but he knew that I wanted to keep the child that Edward and myself created. I told him what happened with Edward and I breaking up and he was very upset and shocked at the same time. Carlisle explained to me that Edward said that I didn't want eternity with the family anymore and I was alright with breaking up. He wanted to tell Edward right away but I told him that we should keep it private and tell him at the right time.

My pregnancy lasted for almost five months, I gave birth to a little girl, my Rosalina. I had broken a lot of bones and lost blood after giving birth, Carlisle and Eleazar changed me and I didn't scream once when I was changing.

Rosalina wanted to see me right away after I hunted, it was amazing to see my little girl after being changed and not awake for so long. She looked like a mixture of Edward and myself. Her eyes are the same as mine when I was human but I figured her hair would be just like her fathers in a way. She grew faster than a regular human newborn, wanting animal blood instead of baby formula. We discovered a few weeks after she was born that she had a power, she could give you images and memories through one touch. I was so happy that she had a power like Edward and knew if he would see her that moment he would be so happy and proud.

Rosalina, or Alina as I call her, is now two years old but looks like she's six. Her hair is like Edward's and is up to her mid back.  
>The only ones that have seen her are Carlisle and the Denali's.<p>

We are now close to the Cullens in a small town in New Hampshire, but no one has seen us except for Carlisle. I was waitressing at a club called 'Midnight Sun' and I really liked it, I got a lot of tips from mostly guys but it didn't bother me.

I still think of Edward and the rest of the Cullen clan every day, wondering when I should see them and have them meet Rosalina.  
>But for now, I'm taking life day by day and seeing what will happen. <p>


End file.
